


A Convenient Relationship

by tobeconspicuous



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/pseuds/tobeconspicuous
Summary: “So tell me,” Rita changed tactics. “Why Langan?”Rafael could have corrected her, he could have told her the truth, that she had been misinformed. Instead the only words that fell from his lips were, “Why not?”





	A Convenient Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the anonymous beta of awesome.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos! It's what we crave.

The bar was packed. It was St Patrick's day, people were celebrating, and Rafael Barba was no exception. He was young and he didn’t have to be at work the next day so he could enjoy his evening. As the music pulsed and thrummed, Rafael sipped on his cocktail and scanned the room, his eyes looking for a specific person.

Trevor Langan, the man that Rafael was currently screwing around with, was supposed to be at the bar thirty minutes ago. It was unusual for the man to be so late, it drove Rafael up the wall. Finally, after what seemed like an age he spotted the familiar man. It wasn't hard, he was a head taller than most of the men in the club after all.

“Trevor,” he waved the tall handsome man over, refusing to hide the disdain in his voice. “Glad you could finally make it.”

“We need to talk,” Trevor was always straight to the point.

Rafael of course ignored him, he downed the rest of his cocktail and tried to pull the man towards the dance floor. “Come dance with me.”

“Rafael-”

“Why are you so classic?” The alcohol had gone straight to Rafael’s head. “Dance with me, tall, dark and handsome.”

“Please,” Trevor pleaded, the creases on his handsome face caused Rafael to giggle.

“Fine,” his tone was sugary sweet. “Come over here.”

Rafael took the other man’s hand and pulled him through the crowd. Eventually they fought their way over to a secluded, surprisingly empty table. Rafael pushed against Trevor, forcing him to sit back in the chair. He then straddled the man, placed a hand on his cheek before he pulled Trevor into a heated kiss.

“No,” After a moment Trevor pulled away and placed a hand on Rafael’s chest. “Stop.”

“What’s wrong Trev?” Rafael was starting to feel confused.

Trevor heaved a sigh. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“Do what?”

The taller man just tilted his head. “This…thing between us.”

“I like this thing between us,” Rafel couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on his face. “I get to do this,” He leaned over and nipped at Trevor's neck. “And this.”

Rafael slowly slid a hand down Trevor’s torso, relishing the feel of the man’s muscles below his thin shirt. He slid lower and lower, his mouth still his lover's neck, until he reached his prize. Trevor’s rapidly hardening cock.

“Rafael stop,” Trevor pushed Rafael away.

He saw a flash of white. “What’s your problem?”

“My problem?” Trevor snapped. “I don’t want to screw around with you anymore.”

Rafael paused his ministrations, he clambered off of Trevor and turned away. He refused to let the taller man see how hurt he actually was. He stormed over to the bar and instead of ordering another cocktail, he ordered scotch. When the drink was finally in front of him he tried not to make a face at the first sip, his boss said it would eventually grow on him.

“Rafael,” He heard Trevor’s familiar voice behind him. “Isn’t that a bit hard for you?”

“No,” Rafael grabbed the drink and took a larger gulp. He then turned to face Trevor, trying to keep his face neutral. “Why don’t you want me?”

“I do want you,” Trevor sat down on the stool next to him.

Rafael took another gulp of his scotch. “Well why are you being such an ass?”

“You’re just looking for a good time,” Trevor sighed, as though he was over the conversation. “I want something real.”

“But I love you,” the words sounded foreign to Rafael.

“You want me,” Trevor’s bitter laugh hurt. “There's a difference.”

“Trevor-”

“I think we should make a clean break,” Trevor slowly rose from his seat. “Don’t call me.”

“Asshole,” Rafael muttered just loud enough for the other man to hear.

He barely heard Trevor’s disappointed reply. “Goodbye Rafael.”

“Fine,” Rafael shouted at the retreating figure. “I can have any man I want.”

Rafael ordered himself another scotch and downed it quickly. He then made his way onto the dance floor and proceeded to spend the rest of the night proving to himself that he didn’t want Trevor, that he didn’t need him. After all, Rafael was young, attractive, and it was St. Patrick’s day.

\--

Rafael loathed being forced to attend the various functions thrown by the Mayor or the DA, and normally he was able to avoid them. Unfortunately the Manhattan DA had invited him personally, and since he was new to the Manhattan office he had been forced to attend. He scanned the crowd, hoping to single out a familiar face, he was surprised with who he landed on.

It had been years since Rafael Barba had seen Trevor Langan, though it hadn’t been that long since the man had crossed his mind. He would occasionally sneak into Rafael’s thoughts, and the prosecutor would find himself thinking upon what might have been. As Rafael began to daydream about familiar steel gray eyes, those same eyes widened as they locked onto him from across the room.

Rafael flashed a smirk before he made his way over to the taller man. He held his shoulders back and his head high as he tried to look far more confident than he actually felt. As he drew closer he could see that Trevor had aged well, appearing even more handsome than Rafael remembered. All too soon he was standing in front of a man he had never quite gotten over, he held out his hand as he greeted Trevor with a smile.

“Trevor Langan,” Rafael kept his tone enthusiastic.

“Rafael Barba,” Trevor’s voice was fond as he shook Rafael’s hand. “What are you doing with yourself these days?”

“Working as a Manhattan ADA,” the prosecutor couldn’t help the smirk that twitched at the corner of his mouth.

If Trevor noticed he didn’t say anything. “Just as you always talked about.”

“What can I say, I am a dreamer,” Rafael chuckled as he tried to hide his sarcasm. “And how about yourself? Did you settle down? Have a family?”

“I just opened my own firm,” Rafael had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, of course he did. “Never settled down.” Rafael’s eyes went straight to the man’s bare ring finger. “I never found the right person.”

“Oh?” Rafael cocked a brow. He couldn’t help but wonder how quickly he could convince Trevor to leave the function and catch up properly.

Trevor of course had other ideas. “So how are you finding Manhattan?”

“Well I-”

“Rafael Barba,” A familiar voice made the prosecutor shudder. “Fancy seeing you at a party.”

“Roger,” Rafael had to fight the urge to roll his eyes as he turned to face the man with a forced smile. “I do have a life outside of work.”

“Not to my recollection,” Roger’s laugh shook his whole body.

Rafael only noticed the petite blonde on his arm when she piped up. “Aren’t you going to introduce me?”

“Ahh yes,” Roger’s tone turned warm. “Rafael, this is my girl Sugar Kowalczyk.”

“Charmed,” she said with a curtsy.

Rafael gave a little half bow. “Likewise.”

“And this is?” Roger turned to eye Trevor warily.

“Trevor Langan,” the attorney held out his hand. “I’m-”

“The one that got away,” Rafael felt the blood drain from his face at Roger’s tone. “Raf always talked about you, glad to see you two are giving it another go.”

Rafael opened his mouth to correct the man, but Trevor interceded. “I tried to move on, but my thoughts, and my heart, just kept returning to him.”

“Well it’s lovely to see,” Rafael was surprised at how genuine the man sounded.

Trevor remained polite. “Thank you.”

“The mayor is calling us over,” Roger offered his hand to the prosecutor “Glad to see you finally living your life Rafael.”

“Always good to see you Roger,” Rafael shook it firmly.

Roger made a motion to leave before he quickly turned back to the prosecutor. “Maybe we’ll see you both at the after party?”

“Cocktails!” Sugar squealed.

Rafael just cocked a brow. “Perhaps.”

“Marvelous,” Roger chuckled once again before he finally made his way to the Mayor.

Rafael waited until the couple was out range before he turned to his ex, “you didn’t have to do that-”

“I took pity on you,” his explanation was simple. “An Ex?”

“Yes,” Rafael kept his answer short. “One of many as you wouldn’t be surprised to hear.”

Rafael refused to be embarrassed by the admission, though he was not as young as he once was he still enjoyed a healthy sex life and he refused to be ashamed. Trevor didn’t look shocked or insulted as Rafael had expected, he still had that same fond look in his cloudy eyes and a gentle smile on his face.

“So I was the one who got away?” Trevor’s teasing tone made Rafael’s stomach churn.

“You were wrong you know,” Rafael sighed, he looked down and eyed his scotch. “I really did love you. I just didn’t realize it until you had left.”

He watched as the taller man’s steel gray eyes grew soft. “Rafael-”

“It was lovely running into you, Trevor,” Rafael nodded before he turned and made his way out of the room.

When he finally exited the building he released a breath he didn’t know that he was holding. He had never expected to see the man again, and the sight of him had stirred a hurt Rafael thought he had long forgotten. As he pulled out his phone and booked his ride home he swore to himself he would never dwell on the man again.

Or so he thought.

A few weeks later he found himself having lunch with Rita. As always, the vivacious lawyer took great pride in making Rafael feel uncomfortable. As Rafael examined the all too pleased look on his friend's face it looked as though this lunch was going to be no different.

Eventually the woman caved, leaned forward in her seat and threw Rafael a victorious smirk. “A little birdie told me that you were off the market.”

“What are you on about?” Rafael cocked a brow, he was genuinely curious.

“Tall, dark, and classically handsome?” Though her tone was confident, Rafael drew a blank. He had no clue what she was talking about. After a few minutes of silence Rita prompted him. “Trevor Langan?”

“Ahh,” Rafael looked down, deciding to focus on the food on his plate instead.

“Don’t ahh me,” Rita scoffed gently. “I didn’t realize that you were still in contact.”

“We weren’t, ran into each other at a party,” Rafael refused to offer her a more satisfying answer.

The defense attorney was eager to learn, and tease, more. “I’m assuming he’s still gorgeous.”

“Obviously,” he couldn’t help the small smile that teased at his mouth.

Rita could not be deterred though, her next statement was given in an almost saccharine tone. “I always regretted not climbing that tree before you did.”

“Rita!” Rafael spluttered.

Rafael couldn’t help but notice her smirk at his reaction. “The man was clearly besotted with you.”

“I don’t think that’s true,” Rafael mumbled under his breath.

“Rafael?” Rita’s tone turned cautious. “Has something happened?”

“It’s nothing, Rita,” Rafael sighed and turned his focus back to picking at his lunch.

“You never talk to me anymore,” Rita sighed as she dramatically sank into her chair.

Rafael just rolled his eyes. “I don’t have to tell you everything.”

“You sound like a petulant child,” Rita muttered.

Rafael couldn’t help but agree with her. “I was a rather petulant child.”

“So tell me,” Rita changed tactics. “Why Langan?”

Rafael could have corrected her, he could have told her the truth, that she had been misinformed. Instead the only words that fell from his lips were, “Why not?”

\--

Rafael thought that his conversation with Rita was the end of it. He should have known better. He didn’t expect anyone other than Rita would listen to gossip and rumor, and he certainly didn’t expect Olivia to bring it up months later.

The conversation started casually enough. “I heard you’re seeing my adoption attorney?”

“Excuse me?” Rafael cocked a brow at her.

“Trevor Langan?” Olivia continued to probe. “He’s the man who handled my adoption of Noah.”

“What about him?” He attempted to deflect.

Of course Rafael had always surrounded himself with strong women who refused to back down. “Why didn’t you tell me you were dating him?

“It never came up,” he finally answered with a sigh.

“Rafael-”

“We’re happy,” He interrupted, wanting to end the conversation before it started. “Is that what you want to hear?”

“Of course,” Rafael hated how genuine she sounded. “So when are we going on a double date?”

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Never.”

“Come on,” Olivia’s laugh was light and airy. “It might be fun.”

“I’ll think about it,” Rafael humored her, after all it was never going to happen.

\--

“So I’ve been hearing rumors that you are seeing someone.”

It wasn’t until Rafael was having lunch with his mother a few days later that he realized that he should have tried to stop the rumors before they had spread too widely.  He tried to play dumb. “Excuse me?”

“Apparently a Mr Trevor Langan is your boyfriend?” Rafael closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the woman scrutinized him. “Why haven’t you introduced us yet?”

“Who have you been speaking to, Mami?” He asked politely, hoping to redirect her attention elsewhere.

The look on her face filled him with dread. “Rita, Olivia, Carmen-”

“Carmen?” Rafael couldn’t stop the surprise from appearing in his voice.

His mother raised her brow. “She’s a wonderful woman Rafael.”

“I know,” There was a fond smile on his face. “I do work with her.”

Lucia just continued to barrel forward. “That detective of hers needs to ask her to marry him.”

“I am sure he will, Mami,” Rafael knew he had already bought the ring, all he needed to do was ask the woman.

“Will you be marrying Trevor soon?” His mother eagerly needed.

“Mami,” Rafael felt his face flush red. “We’ve only been seeing each other for a few weeks.”

“Oh?” Lucia’s tone turned skeptical. “I heard you’ve been dating for months.”

Rafael tried to think back to when he last saw Trevor. “It only feels like weeks, we’ve been dating since last May.”

“That’s almost six months Rafael,” There was a small smile on his mother’s face.

Rafael couldn’t help the sigh that escaped. “I know.”

“You understand I just want you to be happy, don’t you?” Lucia took his hand and squeezed.

Rafael just didn’t want to disappoint her, he smiled and squeezed back. “I know, Mami.”

“Introduce us soon,” she said with a smile and a nod before returning back to her meal.

Rafael felt a warm flutter spread throughout him at the thought of introducing Trevor to his mother. “I will.”

\--

Forlini’s was always crowded on a Friday night, people toasting to wins and commiserating losses. Rafael himself was hunched over the bar, a glass of scotch in hand as he poured over his notes for the trial he was in the middle of when a shadow fell across his work. He turned to scold whoever had decided to block his light source, but was pleasantly surprised by the handsome man in front of him.

“Rafael Barba,” Trevor’s voice was like silk, he offered Rafael his hand to shake.

“Trevor Langan,” Rafael shook the proffered hand.  “How are you?”

“Managed to negotiate a favorable plea,” Trevor’s smile was almost serene.

Rafael couldn’t help the snide remark. “Favorable for who?”

“My client of course,” Trevor cocked his brow. “Though I’m sure the DA was ecstatic to negotiate 20 years for my client with the evidence the detectives had presented them.”

“Oh?” Rafael was curious.

Trevor just chuckled as he took the seat next to Rafael. “Please don’t pass that on, my clients still need to have faith that I am negotiating the best deals possible.”

“Your secret’s safe with me,” the prosecutor filed that piece of information away. Who knew when it would be useful?

Trevor flagged down the bartender and ordered himself a drink. “What are you drinking Rafael?”

“You don’t need to-”

Trevor held his hand up. “I want to.”

“Macallan twelve,” Rafael relented.

Trevor ordered the drink before he turned back to Rafael. “Besides, it would be poor form to not buy my _boyfriend_ a drink.”

“Ah.”

“Please tell me how this occurred,” Trevor teased. “I would love to know.”

“Roger must have told Rita,” Rafael finished off the remainder of his scotch. “Who told Carmen, Olivia and my mother-”

“Your mother?” Trevor sounded amused.

“Yes,” the prosecutor sighed. “I didn’t have the heart to correct her.”

“Or any of the others?” Trevor continued to needle as their drinks arrived, and Rafael noticed he tipped the bartender nicely.

“It’s quite convenient to be dating you,” Rafael grabbed his glass and lifted it to his mouth, a smirk played on his lips. “No one has bothered me about finding someone for months-”

“I’m just convenient?” Trevor gently mocked before taking a sip of his own scotch.

Rafael huffed out a laugh. “Exactly.”

“You always knew how to flatter me,” Rafael was surprised at how fond the other man’s tone was.

The prosecutor needled, “Well I haven’t heard that you’ve been denying it.”

“Let’s say that you’re convenient too,” Trevor smiled warmly.

Rafael lifted a brow. “I see.”

“My ex partner is getting married and he’s invited me to his wedding,” Trevor began, his voice grew tense.

Rafael had an idea as to where this was going. “Oh?”

“I may have asked him if I could bring my fiance,” Rafael marveled at the shade of pink the defense attorney turned.

The prosecutor couldn’t help the smirk that twitched at the corner of his mouth. “Who happens to be me?”

“Apparently his fiance knew who you were,” Trevor continued unimpressed. “He went to law school with a detective on Olivia’s squad?”

“Sonny Carisi perhaps?” Rafael sighed.

Trevor nodded. “The name does sound familiar-”

“Of course it was him,” Rafael rolled his eyes. “As your fake fiance I am appalled at this turn of events.”

“Will you come with me to the wedding?” Trevor said with a light chuckle.

Rafael only had one question. “Is there an open bar?”

“Of course,” Trevor chuckled.

Maybe two. “Top Shelf?”

“Probably not,” the attorney pointed out. “But it will be free.”

“It’s a date.”

\--

Trevor picked him up, looking more handsome than ever in a navy blue suit and silver tie. Rafael accessorized appropriately, he wore a gray suit with a navy tie. They complemented each other perfectly, even scoring comments from several of Trevor’s friends, a few of which Rafael remembered from his youth.

The ceremony was lovely, simple yet elegant, in one of the many function spaces of the Plaza hotel. Even though he didn’t know the couple, Rafael could see how happy they were together. Throughout the ceremony he would sneak a look at his date, who had a soft smile on his face which brightened when he noticed Rafael watching. At one point during the vows Trevor reached down and squeezed Rafael’s hand, neither moved away until the end of the ceremony.

The wait to greet the newlyweds was long, but Trevor made the time pass quickly. He regaled Rafael with stories of working at his father’s firm before finally breaking away and opening his own. They chatted about their various experiences with the officers of SVU. Rafael was surprised to discover that Trevor even dated one of their former ADA’s. Rafael couldn’t believe how easily he fell into conversation with Trevor, after what felt like no time at all it was their turn to greet the couple.

“Liam, Michael, congratulations,” Trevor said warmly while firmly shaking each groom’s hand. “This is Rafael.”

“Rafael Barba?” The shorter one, Michael, squealed. “As in the Rafael Barba? I have heard all about you-”

“From Detective Carisi I presume?” Rafael cocked a brow as he interrupted.

“Yes,” Rafael’s attitude didn’t seem to deter the man. “Is it true that you let yourself be choked in court-”

“That’s enough Michael,” The other groom, Liam, shooshed his husband. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Rafael, Trevor always talked about you, you were the one that got away.”

“He never told me that,” Rafael could feel the smirk curling at the corner of his mouth as Trevor flushed pink beside him.

“Well Trevor always was a romantic,” Liam chuckled warmly. “I was so happy to hear that you two were finally together again.”

Trevor spluttered slightly. “Yes well-

“Excuse us,” Liam cut them off before turning to greet another couple.

“I believe you promised me free alcohol?” Rafael turned to Trevor, a cocky smirk across his face.

Trevor’s laugh was warm, he offered Rafael his arm. “Reception?”

“Lead the way,” Rafael agreed before taking the proffered arm.

They made their way into the adjacent room where the reception was being held, they checked out where they were seated before heading to the bar. They continued to chat amicably as they waited for their drinks, when they finally arrived they toasted to the happy couple before making their way to their table.

The evening went well, they had been seated with other lawyers as well as Carmen and her partner, Detective Carisi. Rafael found himself enjoying the evening more than expected, he had even allowed Trevor to pull him onto his feet and onto the dance floor for a dance, and then another, and then another. Finally a slow song came on, but instead of pulling away, Rafael found himself drawn closer to Trevor.

As they swayed in one another's arms, a smirk crawled onto Rafael’s face. He looked up into Trevor’s steel gray eyes and couldn’t help but ask in a teasing tone, “So I’m the one who got away?”

“Absolutely.” Trevor’s answered, completely honest. Rafael’s own tone went bitter, he couldn’t help but remind the taller man that he was the one who left. “You wanted to stay out and party,”

“We were young,” Rafael cocked his head to the side with a chuckle. “I was young, I was only twenty-six.”

“And I was almost thirty,” Trevor reminded him gently. “I just wanted to settle down and start a family.”

“So why didn’t you?” Rafael’s question was genuine.

Trevor stopped them from moving, he grabbed Rafael’s chin with his thumb and forefinger and looked deep into his eyes. “None of them compared to you.”

Rafael’s eyes fluttered closed as Trevor captured his mouth in a searing kiss. Rafael practically melted as the kiss grew passionate, every sensation magnified. Rafael wound his fingers into Trevor’s brown locks and moaned. This didn’t feel as though they had kissed a countless amount of times before, this felt like a first kiss.

When they finally broke apart both men had warm looks upon their face. Trevor pressed another kiss to Rafael’s forehead before finally taking a step back.

“Rafael-”

“Trevor-”

Rafael felt his laugh spill out of him, he couldn’t believe how cliche the situation they were in was. All too soon Trevor joined him, the taller man’s own laugh shook his entire frame and lit up his eyes.

“Come on,” Trevor grabbed Rafael’s hand and moved him off the dance floor. When they finally found a quiet spot Trevor spoke again. “Rafael, thank you,” as always his tone felt warm, though this time it had a slight edge that sent a shiver down Rafael’s spine. “For tonight.”

“I meant what I said at the DA’s party” Rafael murmured, a gentle smile graced his face. “I really did love you,” he took a deep breath before he continued. “You’ve always been there in the back of my mind.”

“So have you,” Trevor smiled before he tilted Rafael’s face up and placed another sweet kiss upon his lips.

“Trevor,” Rafael moaned when the kiss had ended.  “After tonight I-I’d like to officially date you.”

“I’d also like that,” Trevor smiled.

Rafael grabbed the man’s tie and drew him into yet another kiss, this one slow, gentle, and perfect. When they broke apart a thought crossed the prosecutor’s mind. “Do we have to tell everyone that we weren’t actually dating?”

“Not at all,” Trevor teased as he leaned over and pressed a line of kisses into Rafael’s jaw. “It will be less surprising when I ask you to marry me then.”

“Oh?” Rafael’s heart skipped a beat.

“How about dinner first?” Trevor queried between kisses. “We’ll see where it leads.”

“I’d like that,” Rafael was surprised at how much he wanted this.

Trevor chuckled before he grabbed Rafael’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Me too.”

  



End file.
